Kakashi's Book
by Ramen-For-Life
Summary: Iruka gets annoyed by Kakashi flaunting his book around... He takes it... Will Kakashi get it back? Obviously a pairing of Kakashi/Iruka… Definitely mature content.


**A/N:**

 **I literally just finished In Her Father's Absence, and clicked** _ **complete**_ **for that story. I can't believe I finished it, and all the amazing people that have been following and favoriting my work! It was really the best writing motivation I have had in a long time. So, I told myself before I get myself lost in another long FanFiction [which I am already doing research for, and outlining chapters and ideas] … I wanted to do a couple OneShots. My comfort zone is more in the OneShot department, rather than the really long chaptered stories.**

 **Anyways!**

I could not wait… I had to start this OneShot right now!

Iruka/Kakashi and Mature content.

 **DISCLAIMER: If you weren't aware… I do not own Naruto. I don't claim to. I have never claimed to…. But believe me if I did I would be making a Shippuden Abridged *laughs* Orr a Shippuden Kai! I mean not all the filler is terrible… but it takes forever and a day to get to the Pain arc.**

There was a twitch in Iruka's brow as he hutched over his classroom desk looking over exam papers that needed his attention. He had just finished writing a _fail_ on the top of Naruto Uzumaki's paper. _'it was no wonder he failed… when he wasn't ditching class; he was in here drooling on the desk top while he slept during lessons.'_ Iruka frowned in disappointment as he set Naruto's paper in a small stack of other failed papers. Iruka really did feel bad to have to fail Naruto. Iruka knew there was something about that kid that would make him a great shinobi one day

Iruka set his pen down, and rubbed his eyes lightly as he thought in his head what he could possibly do to encourage the scrawny kid to pay attention during lessons. Iruka had tried everything. He even takes the kid out for ramen when he has a chance to give him a kind talking to about the importance of education. Iruka did not shy from the firm approach either. He would scold the boy too, and give him a stern talking to about his grades slacking.

"It can't be helped, you know…"

Iruka hadn't realized some one had come into the classroom. He looked up to see Kakashi leaning in the doorway with his face covered by his book. Iruka rolled his eyes at _that book_ being out in a school. Iruka looked back down at his papers, and continued grading papers.

"Naruto cannot learn from a text book." Kakashi continued talking. Iruka felt his eyebrow twitch again. He knew that, but he felt like the blond should try to at least apply himself in his studies, and take himself a little more seriously.

"What is it you want Hatake. I am quite busy." Iruka finally spoke up. His irritation with his Naruto situation was clear in his tone. Kakashi swooshed to the desk where Iruka sat, and he set his book down on the desk. Iruka testy at the sight of that pervy book being placed on his desk. Iruka was feeling impatient now.

"Since we are on the topic of things that can't be helped…" Kakashi's voice trailed off. Iruka shot a look up at Kakashi. Kakashi tilted his head slightly.

"If you are here to kill boredom, this really is not a good time." Iruka looked down at Sakura's exam paper.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow to Iruka's denying him entertainment. Kakashi lifted a hand open palm toward Iruka and slightly waved. He turned away to leave the classroom, and as he walked through the doorway Kakashi said in a bored tone:

" _These kids sure_ do keep you cooped up."

Iruka mumbled a "yah yah yah" as he watched Kakashi turn into the hallway and left his presence. Iruka lowered his eyes back to his grading papers. As he continued with Sakura's paper he noticed the pervy book sitting on top of the stack of failed exams. Iruka used the end of his pen to push the book off the exam papers. As Iruka finished the last of the exams he thought to himself about what in the world Kakashi saw in those pervy books.

After finishing the papers, he stretched and yawned as he leaned back in his chair. He gathered up the papers and slipped them in the top drawer and reminded himself that first thing in the morning he would have to give the failed test takers a retake. Iruka sighed imagining Naruto's response. He just did not seem to get through to the blond.

Iruka stood up to leave when he saw the bright colored pervy book cover. Iruka thought for a quick moment about stowing that book away in his drawer, and find time to return it to Kakashi tomorrow, but then Iruka's ears burned with a thought of the kids finding it in his desk. He got a horrified look on his face imagining Naruto finding the book and waving it in front of the class labelling Iruka sensei a pervert. Iruka's cheeks burned with embarrassment as he imagined the amused look in Kakashi's eyes if and when he found out the pranks those kids would pull over _that_ book. _Yes… Kakashi would relish in that moment, wouldn't he? Let's not give the kids or Kakashi the satisfaction._

Iruka's reluctantly lifted the book from the desk and tucked it away into his inner jacket pocket. He left the academy and the sun seemed to be fighting setting into the horizon. Iruka thought that if he could find Kakashi now; maybe he could just return it to him now. Iruka tried to find him in the usual or easily typical places that he would normal spot the silver haired ninja, but the man was not anywhere to be seen. Feeling slightly irritated that he could not find Kakashi; Iruka headed home.

Iruka entered his small apartment and sighed in relief that he was home. He went to the kitchen and pulled from his pocket the pervy book. He glared at the brightly colored cover. He thought: _only a fool would make the cover of a porno so brightly colored._ Iruka tossed the book on the counter top, and when the book landed the pages fell open. Iruka removed his jacket thinking about returning _that_ book to Kakashi first thing in the morning. Iruka looked through his kitchen for a simple kind of dinner that he could make and eat in a decent timely manner.

Iruka ate and cleaned up the small amount of mess he had made. As he walked to the kitchen to leave he noticed the book was open, and Iruka was kind of surprised to see actual words in the book, and not just words, but the pages he could see were made up of many words. Iruka made a small smile at the odd feeling he got. He felt curious. It was a novel. This whole time Iruka refused to open the book. He had no idea what was really in the book. He, like many others, just assumed it was images of nudity and inappropriate behavior. Iruka stared down at the words thinking how silly it is to be an adult and not know what is within the covers of these books. He had seen them advertised now and then, and with Kakashi practically flaunting his love for the series- it was odd indeed to be an adult and not even know what was really in the book.

Iruka's eyes skimmed over some sentences… _not too bad so far,_ he thought as he continued to satisfy his curiosity. It seemed innocent enough, and he couldn't help but finish the page. He continued into the next page and found there was nothing dirty or pervy at all going on in those two pages. He wondered if Kakashi was up to a prank. Iruka found himself turning the pages and nodding slowly as he followed along with the story in front of him. It was interesting. The main character was actually decently developed and the more he read the more he was interested.

Page 13… page 14… Iruka leaned over the counter concentrating on the story… page 15… page 16… Iruka's eyes focused in on the dilemma the main character faced in getting the heroine to notice him... page 17… page 18… Iruka smirked thinking about the way Kakashi would show up uninvited, and clearly finding himself bored, and would try and get Iruka to give him any attention. He turned the pages getting distracted slightly by his thoughts of the silver haired ninja.

Soon Iruka was turning to pages 19 and 20. As his eyes shifted to the next page, his lips parted in shock. Iruka's eyes widened as he stared down at the first imagine he had encountered in the book. It was the main character with a thought bubble over his head indication he was daydreaming about what he wanted to do with the heroine at the end of their first date. Iruka's ears burned, and cheeks turned a bright pink. He quickly slammed the book shut, and stared down at the cover of the book.

That night as Iruka got in to bed he could not help but think of _that_ book. He placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. He tried to clear his mind, but he thought about Kakashi, and how that man was so in to the book series. Iruka imagined the main character was Kakashi for a moment or two, but as that thought came into his mind Iruka saw a thought bubble appear over the Copycat ninja in his mind. The thought bubble had Kakashi pinning Iruka down with his fingers teasingly tugging at the fabric that covered his own face. Iruka opened his eyes, and bit his lip. It was true there was a small part of Iruka that every now and then could not help but think about the mystery known as Kakashi Hatake. He was drawn to the man in a way. He wondered what was under the fabric just like any other person on Konaha. Iruka gulped staring at the ceiling. He realized maybe he did think of Kakashi a little more than just a guy that comes around to pester him.

Iruka closed his eyes again and tried to clear his mind. It did not take long for his body to relax into his bed, and his dreams begin to take over.

 **-** _ **DREAM**_ **—**

"Oh. Iruka!" The silver haired Ninja teased waving his orange covered pervy book in Iruka's face.

"Stealing a man's book" Kakashi eye smiled. " _tsk tsk_ " Kakashi waved the book.

"Steal?!" Iruka's tone shocked. His ears burned with embarrassment.

Kakashi crouched down on the foot of Iruka's bed, and Iruka could tell there was amusement under the fabric covering his face. The moonlight from the window bathed Kakashi in just enough light that Iruka could make out the toned outline of Kakashi's arms.

"I did not steal _that_ pervy thing that you call a book!" Iruka huffed.

"Oh… But it was on your kitchen counter…" Kakashi's tone sounding very playful.

"You left it in my classroom and I was not about to leave it there for any student to find." Iruka watched as Kakashi's knees gently fell unto the bed, and Kakashi opened the pages of his book. Kakashi's knees rested in between Iruka's ankles. Iruka parted his lips looking over the Ninja's features as he made himself more comfortable.

 _ **-End Dream—**_

Iruka turned over with a sleepy groan. Morning was attempting to poke through the windows, but Iruka was not ready to wake. His dream was just starting to go somewhere. He tugged the blanket to his chest and tried to ignore the sun that was trying to peek through the blinds.

 _ **-Dream—**_

Kakashi pushed Iruka back unto the bed. Iruka let out a lowly groan. Kakashi was being aggressive, and Iruka found this highly arousing.

"Did you enjoy what you read?" Kakashi's voice sounding sexy, but still giving the air of playfulness.

"I—uh…" Iruka blushed remembering the image on page 20, and how he thought about Kakashi daydreaming about himself and Iruka.

"It would seem that you did." Kakashi's eye seemed to give away the amusement that was apparent in Kakashi's voice. Kakashi straddled one of Iruka's thighs, and leaned down till Kakashi's fabric covered face was alongside his own. Iruka could feel the warmth of himself blushing. He couldn't help it.

Kakashi pressed his hips along Iruka's thigh, and from Kakashi came a sexy chuckle. Iruka lifted his chin slightly feeling the pleasure of Kakashi's body against his, and realizing that Kakashi was aroused…

 _ **-End Dream—**_

Iruka let out a moan as his dream slipped away from him. Iruka, feeling aroused and hot from his dream, bit his bottom lip. He recalled the dreams he had during the night. _Damn that Hatake…_ he thought. His thought didn't stop his hand from reaching below his waistline of his PJ bottoms, and grope himself. As Iruka's hand met his morning erection, he had tried to think of the last time he had ever been this hard from a dream. Iruka's thoughts soon became a blur as Iruka pleased _himself_.

" _Hatake…_ " he moaned into his pillow as he took care of his morning hard on.

Iruka finally found the energy to get out of bed and shower. He continued his morning routine, and made sure he packed himself a lunch, and was about to leave when he saw _that_ book laying on his kitchen counter. Iruka let out a sigh and grabbed the book stowing it away in his jacket pocket. He made a mental note that he would have to find Kakashi today and return the book.

Iruka left his apartment thinking about Kakashi. He thought about his dream, and how even in his dreams that fabric irritatingly covered his face even still. It was still a mystery to many people as to why Kakashi chose to cover his face. It had always been that way… even before he _became_ the Copycat ninja. Iruka wondered to himself why a man like Kakashi would want to cover his face. This was not the first time Iruka has wondered these thoughts… no, Iruka has stumbled into these thoughts from time to time… The trigger for this mornings series of thoughts was because of his dreams last night. Now, Iruka wondered if there was ever a time that some one might see his face uncovered. _Well, if he has ever had an operation… been in the hospital_ … Iruka scratched the back of his neck as his steps slowed. _Or when he is alone with someone… yeah.. when he is_ _ **intimate…**_ Iruka's lips parted as he thought of being intimate with Kakashi... _Damnit._ Iruka felt his thoughts going back to his dream.

Iruka was almost at the academy when Kakashi appeared beside him. This startled Iruka a little, and he jumped as his thoughts were interrupted. Iruka felt a shiver on his arms, but fought the eager to shake it off.

"Just the person I have been expecting..." Kakashi leaned casually against a half wall that ran along the sidewalk, which divided a private shop from the pedestrian walkway.

"Oh?" Iruka sideways glanced at the stealth ninja.

"I seemed to have misplaced something…" Kakashi lifted his hand pretending to hold his pervy book up to read.

"What?" Iruka asked trying to fake a not amused tone.

"You know I went back to your classroom and it was not there." Kakashi turned his head toward Iruka looking to make eye contact. Iruka was very much aware that he could just hand Kakashi the book and be done with it right now, but something told him that Kakashi was toying with him… So, Iruka chose to play back. Iruka raised an eyebrow in shock.

"You should be more careful where you leave your things, Hatake…" Iruka resumed his walk toward the academy. He raised a hand above his head and added: "Really if that is all then… I must get to work."

 _Maybe he could do with a break from that book anyways._ Iruka thought as he reached the academy. There was a smirk on his face as he tried to picture the look on Kakashi's face beneath the fabric that covered majority of emotion showing on Kakashi's face. Making it to his classroom without anymore run ins with Kakashi; Iruka took the book from his pocket and quickly and hastily hid the pervy book in the bottom drawer of hid desk under a couple academy text books.

Iruka managed to make it through his morning lessons without feeling terribly irritated or annoyed by the students coming in for lessons. He now too a deep breath shooing the last student out of his classroom so he could begin a short-lived lunch break. Walking to his desk he decided he better just have lunch in his classroom rather then run the risk of that book being found. Iruka opened his lunch and took out some simple rice balls he had made the night before.

"Yo. Iruka!" Kakashi appeared in the doorway.

Iruka turned his head to the door, and tilted his chin up to Kakashi as to say _hey._ Iruka turned his attention back to his food. As Iruka picked up a rice ball with his chopstick he thought about the pervy book being stowed away in the desk. A smile crossed his for a moment before he started eating.

"Came to see if you could point out, to me, which of your kids would steal _that_ book off your desk." Kakashi glanced at the busy hallway of student passing the classroom.

"One of my students?" Iruka put his chopsticks down and stared at Kakashi.

"Well…" Kakashi swooshed into the classroom, and leaned close to Iruka, "unless you think a teacher took it."

There was a rare hint of amusement in the ninja's tone as his eye looked over Iruka's face. Iruka lowered his eyes to his lunch, and swallowed the small noise that almost escaped his lips. _Damn his face is so close to mine._ Iruka turned his attention to his food and tried to play along with this game he started.

"Hatake, I only have 20 minutes left before students return to class. I don't really want to spend that time playing _Anbu_ trying to track down that pervy book of yours." Iruka tried his best to act irritated by Kakashi's presence; all the while in Iruka's mind he was fighting the feeling of having that man so close to him.

"Huh.." Kakashi's tone seemed interested in Iruka's response. He swooshed from the room leaving Iruka to his thoughts. Iruka let out a sigh, and finished his lunch thinking about Kakashi.

Iruka left the academy with an irritated look slowly fading from his face. He once again found himself in the middle of a prank from Naruto. Naruto had insisted he meant for the prank to target Sasuke Uchiha, and he had no clue Iruka would be walking through the classroom at the time that the prank happened. _Sure Naruto…_ Iruka grumbled in his head knowing that he must look like a fool. Some how Naruto got his hands on baking flour. Well, the prank in question was the usual trip over a string and something falls from above on top of the target of the prank. Sasuke was supposed to get up to turn in his classwork at the end of class, and on his way back to his seat he was supposed to trip on the string and the baking flour was to fall on his head. _I was too distracted…_ Iruka grumbled some more as he walked home. He saw bits of baking flour fall from his hair.

Iruka really was distracted in the afternoon lessons. He had his thoughts on and off drifting back and forth from his job, and the silver haired ninja. He had been sitting at his desk waiting on the kids to finish their work, but he started thinking about Kakashi, and told himself he needed to stop, and clear his mind. He stood up and started walking through the room and look on how everyone was doing. Iruka, distracted, tugged the string just enough with his foot that he didn't trip, but the baking flour fell right on him as he realized his foot got snagged.

Iruka dismissed the class, and gave Naruto a real serious talk: "If you ever have any plans on becoming a ninja, Naruto Uzumaki, your pranks need to stop now! Your attitude about the academy needs to get serious…"

Iruka spoke out of anger for a good 10 minutes. He saw Naruto's big blue eyes fill with tears and Naruto said sorry over and over. Iruka's heart seemed to soften seeing the vulnerably of the young boy… Like a father scolding his son… or a big brother showing disappointment in his younger brother. Iruka side hugged the young boy, and told him he needed to forget about Sasuke and get serious about school. Naruto left the class, and Iruka was about to follow him out when he realized he left something in his desk drawer. Iruka's thoughts found their way back to Kakashi as he slipped the pervy book into his jacket and hurried home to wash the baking flour from his hair.

Iruka was glad to make it home without too many people pointing out or noticing how silly he must look with baking flours in his hair, and on his shoulders. He hurried to his shower trying not to make a trail of baking flour on the floor. He quickly felt irritated once again over this prank of Naruto's… Not the flour was being mixed with water, and Iruka did not realize till the flour made a doughy fusion to his hair. He groaned pulling the hair tie from his hair, and letting his hair free. He started giving his hair extra attention trying to clean it.

Iruka finally finished his shower, and got out and with a shiver quickly toweled off. He grabbed from underwear and pj bottoms and dressed himself. As his body adjusted to the room temperature; Iruka found himself lost in cleaning up his flour trail mess, and the dirty clothes he had left on the floor of the bathroom. As Iruka patted his jacket pockets, he smiled remembering _that_ book was still in his possession. Iruka dropped his jacket in his dirty clothes, and carried the pervy book to the kitchen with him. He found a small prepped meal he had made earlier in the week. He heated it up and as he waited on the food to heat up, he looked over the book smiling again. He thought about what Kakashi would be doing right now without his _precious_ book.

Iruka bit his lip as he got curious about what the main character would be up to after page 20. He turned the pages to page 23, and smiled seeing the pages were once again filled with words. He started reading. He had to admit the main character did have a way about him. Iruka was a tiny bit disappointed to have to put the book down to eat, but he did it with a sigh. He ate, and cleaned up the dishes he had used to reheat his meal. He grabbed the book from the counter, and decided to take his reading to his bed.

Iruka's fingers toyed with the ends of his hair that were long enough to reach his shoulder. He leaned back onto the pillows of his bed, and continued reading. Iruka was almost to page 40 when he let out a yawn, and rubbed his eyes. It wasn't really that late at all, but being a teacher was an exhausting job. Iruka closed the book, and tucked it under the book on his night stand. Iruka adjusted his pillows, and with a lonely groan he laid his head back. His fingers got lost in his hair strands again. He stared at the ceiling. It didn't take long for his mind to slowly carry him into sleep and his imagination to think up another dream for him to find himself lost in.

 _ **-DREAM—**_

Kakashi sat in Iruka's desk chair leaned back with his feet propped on Iruka's desk. Kakashi's hands behind his head, watching the door waiting on the teacher to return to the classroom. Iruka entered the room, and rolled his eyes at the sight of Kakashi in his chair.

"Under a book about chakra control…" Kakashi said nonchalantly.

"What?" Iruka said irritably as he placed his things on his desk. He pushed Kakashi's feet off his desk. Kakashi let his feet fall to the floor, and he sat up in the chair looking up at Iruka.

"I found my book…" Kakashi's eye watching Iruka's reaction. Iruka bit the inside of his lip and leaned slightly against his desk looking down at the ninja.

"and…" Iruka could not help but wonder what Kakashi was thinking.

"In your desk. Under a book about chakra control." Kakashi used his body to slightly scoot the chair up.

"I was just thinking maybe you were trying to tell me something." His feet finding a place for themselves on either side of Iruka's feet. Kakashi leaned back in the chair again, and looked up at Iruka. Iruka could swear he saw a flash of lust in Kakashi's eyes. Iruka took in a deep breath trying to stay cool. He looked down at the position of their bodies. He all of a sudden felt like he didn't know what to do with his hands. He tried to place them in his pockets… then he placed his palms on the desk, letting his fingers hang over the edge.

"Oh Iruka, don't play coy…" Kakashi scooted his body down slowly, and let his knees lightly bump up against the sides of Iruka's legs. Iruka's cheeks felt warm. He cleared his throat.

"Don't know what you mean, Hatake." Iruka looked down at their legs touching. He leaned even more into his desk, almost sitting on the top of it, but still standing.

"You like playing this game, don't you?" Kakashi ignored Iruka's words. Kakashi brought a finger to his fabric covered mouth. He rested his index finger on the side of his bottom lip as his he looked over the younger man standing in front of him. Kakashi's other hand rested suggestively close to his upper inner thigh, with his thumb resting right across the zipper of his pants. Iruka wanted to whimper at how Kakashi looked sitting in his desk chair. Iruka managed to keep the whimper from escaping his lips. He closed his eyes for a moment to recollect his thoughts.

Kakashi sat up in the chair. His hands moved to the hem of Iruka's long sleeve black shirt. Kakashi pushed the shirt up with one hand, while the other hand tugged the fabric from his face. Kakashi bathed Iruka's skin with his breath. His lips lightly brushed the skin just above Iruka's pants. The older ninja parted his lips planting lustful kissed on the skin of the man standing in front of him. Iruka let out a gasp of pleasure feeling Kakashi touching him, and so intimately. Iruka's eyes opened, looking down at Kakashi hoping to get a glimpse of the older ninja's face. Kakashi positioned the fabric of Iruka's shirt to cleverly, and the fabric at the hem of Iruka's shirt had just enough loose fabric to keep Kakashi's face out od sight. Iruka's lower body stirred and he was not just aroused by the actions of Kakashi, but also at the mystery of not seeing Kakashi's face, but still feeling his touch.

Iruka closed his eyes letting out a longing moan as Kakashi's hand groped _Iruka_ over the fabric of his pants all the while Kakashi lightly licking and caressing the sensitive skin with his lips. And tongue. Iruka's body seemed to sink into the desk, as he felt pleasure running through his body. His lips parted lifting his chin up.

" _Hatake,,,"_ He breathed lustfully.

 _ **-END DREAM—**_

Iruka woke up slowly realizing what he just experienced was a dream. He groaned at the fact that it felt so real, and yet it was just a dream. Iruka's body felt teased, and on edge. He closed his eyes reaching his hand down to his PJ bottoms. He pleased himself slowly rubbing his open palm over his erection. He bit hard on his lip as he automatically moved his hips against his hand. _Hatake… damn…. I want it…._ He thought lustfully in his head as he tried to recreate the dream in his mind and that look on Kakashi's face as he looked up at Iruka.

Iruka was running late today due to his lustful thoughts after such an arousing dream and for that Iruka chose to leave the pervy book on his night stand. Iruka tried shaking that dream from his mind as he walked closer and closer to the academy, but he just couldn't get the image of himself looking down and seeing Kakashi Hatake pleasing his body out of his head. He never really found himself to be the most creative or imaginative person, but the dreams he has been having lately where clearly stirring quite an imagination in Iruka. He continued to try and push the lustful thoughts of Kakashi from his mind as he made it to work.

Iruka went to his classroom to prep for the day, and he blushed seeing his desk and chair. He turned his head to the blackboard. _How am I even going to get through today without getting a damn nosebleed…_ Iruka clenched his jaw, and walked to the blackboard to write up some note for the class trying even harder to keep his mind free of Hatake.

 _10 minutes till class starts_ Iruka thought finishing his notes on the black board.

Iruka left work with a sigh. He was hoping to he would have ran into Kakashi at some point today. Iruka did find Kakashi to be irritating at times, and that was usually when Kakashi was trying to kick his boredom or when he was flaunting _those_ books of his. Despite all that though; this game they were playing with each other was really getting fun to Iruka. He played the irritated friend that has no time for his friend's interests…and Kakashi play the friend trying to get him to play along… when all along Iruka is the one that started the game just to see where It would go. Iruka seemed to also be finding his thoughts become even more lustful toward his friend the more they played along with each other. Iruka was now having dreams that would result in Iruka waking up aroused.

"It seems playing _Anbu_ does not need to happen in order to find my book, Iruka." Kakashi was leaning against Iruka's apartment door. Iruka tried to hide the excitement at finally seeing his friend.

"You found it then?" Iruka said casually. He opened his door, and stepped aside to allow the Copycat nija to come in.

"Yes, it would seem I have found it." Kakashi entered the apartment and walked in looking around. There was not much to look at. Iruka was a teacher, and he lived alone, and he probably did not have people over much at all. A simple couch, table, and chair was in the living space with a bookshelf by the door. Kakashi turned his attention back to Iruka, as Iruka closed and locked his apartment door.

"So… where is it then?" Iruka asked curious to hear what Kakashi would say. As Iruka turned around, he was caught off guard by Kakashi's quick movements. Before he really knew what was going on; Iruka was pinned against the door with his hips pressed between the door, and Kakashi's hips. Iruka's cheek instantly blushed feeling his body against Kakashi.

"You have it, don't you?" Kakashi's voice playful, and yet Iruka could take in a hint of lust. Kakashi's hands found Iruka's wrists and he pushed them to the door. Iruka could swear if that fabric was not covering Kakashi's face, he would see a sexy smirk. Iruka gulped down trying to keep his thoughts from carrying away.

"Me?" Iruka finally spoke.

"I bet you have it here somewhere…" Kakashi slowly pressed his hips against Iruka's slowly moving his hips applying pleasure to both their bodies. Iruka would have replied, but he got lost in the pleasure of their bodies touching. Iruka bit his lip.

"I will just have to find it." Kakashi's hands slowly moved over Iruka's arms until his fingers where moving over Iruka's biceps. One of Kakashi's hands continued to trail over Iruka's body. Kakashi leaned his head to the side of Iruka's face. He slowly pulled the fabric from his face, and freed his lips. Iruka tried to look over at Kakashi, but it was no use. Kakashi's lips found Iruka's neck and he bit softly on his skin. Iruka's head turned up and let out a whimper of pleasure at the touch of the older ninja.

Iruka realized his hands were no longer restrained by Kakashi, and he placed his hands on Kakashi's hips. Iruka moved his hips against Kakashi's and breathed in sharply at the pleasure of kakashi's lips on his neck and their bodies teasing one another.

"You aren't going to deny it?" Kakashi finally spoke as he covered his mouth again with the fabric. Iruka's face was still warm, and was sure he was still blushing. Iruka slowly shook his head.

Kakashi smiled under the fabric, and took a step back from Iruka. Iruka's hands fell from Kakashi's body. Kakashi looked over the pathetic look on Iruka's face because the moment was lost. Iruka swallowed down a groan of disappointment.

"Now… where could it be…" Kakashi turned to look around the living space.

"Kakashi…" Iruka's voice raspy, and dry.

"No… Not now Iruka. I want to find my book." Kakashi's voice taunting Iruka to continue to play this game that Iruka started. Iruka felt irritated that he would be denied the pleasure he had been dreaming about, and thinking about. Iruka huffed, and kept his body pressed against the door.

 _Almost had him, Iruka…_ he thought to himself watching Kakashi walk into his kitchen. Iruka felt a little lost in the moment and forgot where exactly the book was, until he remembered laying in bed last night. _Uh great… Kakashi is going to find it by my bed… well… what if I beat him to it… what if I distract him…_

Kakashi poked his head out of the kitchen and looked at Iruka "Come on Iruka… Don't just stand there…"

"heh." Iruka smirked at Kakashi with a thought, and walked toward the kitchen, but instead of going into the kitchen, he walked to his bedroom and waited on Kakashi to follow him.

Kakashi watched Iruka, and quickly followed thinking the younger man would try to stash the book away. When Kakashi stepped into the bedroom he had a moment to notice the bed was made, and the room, like the rest of the room was tidy. Kakashi had to respect a man that kept his living spaces clean. Kakashi glanced around trying to find Iruka. Iruka from behind the bedroom door kicked the door shut to get Kakashi's attention. When Kakashi turned to Iruka, it was Iruka's turn to catch Kakashi off guard. Iruka smirked at Kakashi.

"Hatake." Iruka stepped toward Kakashi. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Iruka's change in mood. He could tell Iruka was up to something, and it was not a book hunt. Kakashi smiled so wide under the fabric that his eye slightly squinted at the muscles being used to make such a big smile.

"You know I do have to tell you… I did not think you had it in you to hold on to my book this long." Kakashi's legs found the bed, and he glanced over his shoulder to make sure it was in fact he bed. Iruka's hands pushed Kakashi's body down on the bed. Iruka straddled his hips, and Iruka stared down at the man between his legs.

Kakashi let out a grunt at the actions of Iruka. He placed his hands on Iruka's thighs and Kakashi pushed his hips up against Iruka's. Both men lost the words they meant to say to each other as the room suddenly felt warm, and both their bodies were teased with pleasure. Kakashi turned his head slightly to hide the pleasure in his eye. Iruka's hands found Kakashi's and Iruka pinned Kakashi's hands just above Kakashi's shoulders. Iruka thrusted his body against Kakashi, and they both let out a pleasurable noise.

"You have been flaunting that book around… it was annoying…" Iruka finally spoke. He thrusted against Kakashi again.

"Oh. Was it?" Kakashi breathed out as he lifted his chin, head still turned to hide the pleasure in his eye. Kakashi could have probably fought for his hands to get free at this point, but he wanted Iruka to have this moment and Kakashi was curious to see where Iruka was going with all this.

Iruka lowered his head, and with his teeth he tugged the fabric down from Kakashi's face, Kakashi tried to lift his hands, but as soon as Iruka felt Kakashi try to move his wrists, Iruka pushed down, and Kakashi just was not fast enough. Iruka smirked looking over the face that had been hidden from the world all these years. Iruka's hips squirmed seeing Kakashi's perfect lips. He recalled his dream, and wondered if Kakashi's lips felt the way they did in his dream.

" _hey!"_ Kakashi turned his head to look up at Iruka. "Why would you—"

Iruka's lips stopped Kakashi from finishing his sentence. Iruka pressed his lips to Kakashi's and both of them found themselves kissing each other back. Iruka moaned against the excitement and pleasure he was feeling. Kakashi lifted his head from the bed, and slipped his tongue into Iruka's mouth brushing against the younger man's tongue. Iruka's hands abandoned Kakashi's wrists, and he started to undo Kakashi's jacket, and pushed it off Kakashi's shoulders. His hands lifted Kakashi's shirt up off his torso. Kakashi's hands held Iruka's face and neck, as they continued to kiss. Iruka's fingers teased the sensitive skin under Kakashi's clothing. Kakashi pushed his hips up at Iruka's touching.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi managed to ask as they both pulled out from the kiss to catch their breath.

"Keeping you from finding your book…" Iruka smirked, and moved his body off Kakashi. He lowered his lips to Kakashi's torso and licked the skin just above his pants. Kakashi propped himself up on his elbows to look down at the younger man now between Kakashi's legs.

"Damn… I wasn't expecting that…" Kakashi's voice raspy and filled with pleasure. Iruka's hands moved to Kakashi's pants and he undid Kakashi's pants. Iruka smirked up at Kakashi's confession. Iruka tugged the fabric down off Kakashi's hips. Kakashi could not help but shiver at the temperature change in the room at his body being more exposed. Iruka slowly worked the erection in his hand making slow teasing pumps.

"For now I won't be finding it." Kakashi taunted Iruka as he watched Iruka lower his lips to Kakashi's body. Kakashi laid back pulling a pillow under his head, and his hands slowly finding Iruka's hair. Kakashi's fingers toyed with the elastic holding all Iruka's hair up in that neat ponytail Iruka always managed to keep. Iruka let out a pleasure filled groan at Kakashi's actions.

Kakashi tossed the elastic band aside, and smirked feeling all Iruka's hair fall into his hands. He moved his fingers behind Iruka's head, and gently pulled Iruka's face down to his fully aroused member. Iruka did not fight the older man's actions. Iruka's lips parted and his tongue lightly licked up the length of _Kakashi._ Kakashi groaned in pleasure, and his fingers curled and lightly took hold of the hair beneath his fingers. Iruka took Kakashi's sensitive organ into his mouth.

Kakashi used his hips to push himself deeper into Iruka's mouth, as his hands in Iruka's hair kept Iruka form pulling out. Kakashi lifted his head to look down. Iruka's eyes were closed, and Iruka's hair was a mess from falling out of the tight ponytail. Kakashi moaned seeing such a sight. When Kakashi moaned, Iruka's eyes opened and he glanced up at Kakashi as his tongue massaged the underside if Kakashi's member.

"You've been reading I see…" Kakashi gave a lustful smirk. His hands still holding Iruka's head steady. Kakashi thrusted against the pleasure. Iruka lowered his head, and took Kakashi into his mouth again. He let out a muffled moan feeling Kakashi's grip on his hair getting tighter. Iruka fought against Kakashi's grip on his hair for a moment before lowering his mouth back down on the length. He took Kakashi deeply into his mouth until it made contact the back of his throat, as he heard Kakashi moan again, Iruka began to bob his head and added his tongue to the mix of suction. Kakashi pushed his hips into the pleasure.

Kakashi felt his body drawing close to climax. He loosened his grip on Iruka's hair, and his hands reluctantly pushed Iruka off him. He groaned frustrated at the loss of pleasure.

Iruka looked lost at Kakashi's actions. He stared at the man beneath him. Iruka wiped his saliva from his mouth with the back of his hand.

" _Sexy_ …" Kakashi moaned seeing Iruka looking like a hot mess. Iruka licked his bottom lip. Kakashi freed himself of his shirt and jacket beneath him, and the rest of his clothes. Iruka watched Kakashi take off his clothes. He was blushing, and sweating, and on edge for what was going to happen next. Kakashi got to his knees and grabbed Iruka's shirt and roughly pulled Iruka to the bed. Iruka gasped unprepared for that. He glanced over at Kakashi who was smiling amused.

"Iruka…" He moaned into Iruka's ear as he pressed his naked body against the clothed backside of Iruka. He reached around to Iruka's stomach, and his hand slipped swiftly into Iruka's pants. Iruka pushed his hips against Kakashi's hand and let out a gasp of pleasure at the copycat ninja pleased his body. Kakashi buried his exposed nose and lips into Iruka's hair as he thrusted his body against Iruka's body. Iruka and Kakashi did not take long to find a rhythm as their bodies got lost in pleasure, and lust for one another. Kakashi licked the back of Iruka's neck and grazed his teeth along his neck. Iruka finally brought his hands to his pants and pushed the fabric off his hips giving Kakashi more room to work with.

" _Please_ Hatake," Iruka begged for more.

"Give me my book." Kakashi breathed against the shell of Iruka's ear, He bit the edge of his ear and dragged his teeth until his teeth found Iruka's earlobe. Iruka moaned defiantly. Kakashi let out a playful chuckle.

Kakashi found that defiance hotter than he expected he would. He slowed the rhythm he had going. He lowered his lips to Iruka's shoulder and bit down on his fresh as he moved his hand from Iruka's body. Iruka arched his hips towards the absence of Kakashi's touch.

"I want my book, Iruka…" Kakashi sat up turning his body to Iruka. Iruka turned over, laying on his back now. He stared up at the ninja. His eyes trying to take in the sight of Kakashi without his face covered… without his body covered. Iruka bit his bottom lip. He wondered if he should just give in and point to where the book was. Iruka could see Kakashi was not giving up any time soon.

"Give me what I want first, Kakashi," Iruka reached his hand to Kakashi's torso. Kakashi narrowed his eye at Iruka. Iruka took in a breath trying to figure out what Kakashi would do.

"That's how you want to play this game?" Kakashi scooted his body off the bed, and grabbed Iruka's ankles and tugged Iruka's underwear and pants right off him. Kakashi smirked as he pulled Iruka's body to the edge of the bed, and grabbed his hips. Iruka wide eyed realized what Kakashi was about to do, and tried to squirm back unto the bed.

"Now, now Iruka. Don't act shy." Kakashi flipped Iruka's body over and pressed his hips to Iruka's backside. Kakashi placed a hand on Iruka's hips, and the other hand moved up the middle of Iruka's back. Iruka grabbed the bedsheets as he felt Kakashi take a more aggressive approach. Kakashi moved his hand from Iruka's back to his torso, and down to his hip, where he playfully ran his fingers up the length of Iruka's arousal.

Iruka gasp at the teasing touches of Kakashi's hand. He wriggled his hips to try and get more contact from Kakashi's hand, but Kakashi moved his hand away. Iruka let out an impatient mumble of words that Kakashi could not quite understand. Kakashi did not waste time moving his fingers over Iruka's body again; returning his fingers to tease Iruka's _body_. Kakashi moved his other hand to his own arousal, and slowly lined his body up to Iruka's. Kakashi's hands held tightly to Iruka's hips. Iruka gripped the bedsheets even tighter as he lifted his head and leaned his body up against Kakashi.

"Yes…" Iruka breathed out as Kakashi slowly moved his hips. Iruka pushed his body against Kakashi's every move aiming to please the man thrusting in to him. Iruka's moans filled the air. Kakashi looked over Iruka's body. He didn't want to admit it, but he wasn't sure how long he could last if he kept hearing the approving moans of Iruka; especially hearing _Hatake_ being said so erotically. Kakashi freed a hand from the grip it had of Iruka's hips, and touched _Iruka_ again; only this time his hand was matching the rhythm of his hips, and both men shivered in pleasure.

"Going to cum.." Iruka blushed having realized the words just came from his mouth.

"The… Book…First…" Kakashi spoke between thrusts. His hand slowed its movements. Iruka Buried his face in the bedsheets gripped in his fists. _That book…_ Iruka cursed it in his mind.

"Table…" Iruka groaned in defeat as he lifted his hand and pointed to the night stand by the bed.

There was an amused chuckle that escaped Kakashi. Iruka gulped down hearing Kakashi laugh.

"By your bed… Interesting…" Kakashi's tone amused. His body still thrusting, much slowly than earlier as he teased Iruka, and dragged out the moment as long as he could.

"Ugh…" Iruka pushed his hips into each thrust Kakashi made. Kakashi took the hint, and soon the were both lost in the pleasure once again. Kakashi tightened his grip on Iruka's hip as he got closer and closer… Iruka Lifted his head.

"Fuck…" Kakashi moaned, "Iruka…cum…" Kakashi could not even put the words into a sentence; but for Iruka, hearing those three words was enough for Iruka to both understand Kakashi wanted him to cum, and that Kakashi himself was about to cum.

"Yes… _Hatake_!"

Both men Collapsed unto the bed after riding out the orgasms. Iruka and Kakashi both pulled the blanket to themselves, and in a haze of lust, sweat, and sleepiness fell asleep Kakashi holding Iruka close to his body.

The sun was already setting by the time Iruka opened his eyes to realize he had been asleep. When he woke the copycat ninja was sitting up in bed with a book in his hands. Iruka looked at the book and glared realizing it was the brightly covered pervy book.

"Iruka," Kakashi peered over from the side of the book. "Look, I found my book."

 **-END-**

 **A/N: Well it took me a week. Phew…did it…**

 ***NOSEBLEED***


End file.
